Harpers Ferry
The town of Harpers Ferry is the De Facto capital of the revived Free States movement. It was taken back from a pack of super mutants by the deserters of the Enclave. Now rebuilt and reinforced, it's protected by thick junk walls and stolen Brotherhood ASAM turrets. The town today can be divided into four distinct districts. The Church Quarter: The seat of the local provisional government, this is where the town council meets to discuss matters of importance regarding Harpers Ferry. The Armory: The main mustering grounds for the Free States Armed Forces. The armory contains the nationalized weapons, ammo, and armor. (Note: Most citizens own private firearms.) The East Quarter: Otherwise known as the Merchant Quarter, this is where the caravan gate is, as well as the location of the privately owned businesses in Harpers Ferry. The West Quarter: Otherwise known as the Residential Quarter, this is the location of most of the private housing in Harpers Ferry itself, as well as a privately owned hotel. Quarters The Church Quarter: The church was chosen as the town hall due to its geographical location overlooking the town. A table sits where the preacher's podium once stood, large enough for seven people to sit. A few of the cleaner pews were left for residents to sit and listen in on the meetings, and a small indoor railing separates the councillors from the citizens listening in. The Church Quarter doesn't just contain the town hall, it also contains a few private residences for the leaders of the movement. The Armory: The Free States Armory is the heart of the Nationalized Free States Forces, being the military command center and containing the the majority of the Free States armaments. Though the active forces are relatively small compared to larger factions, the armory provides defence with reinforced cement walls and military grade turrets. Under twenty-four hour guard, it is one of the few restricted places in the town. The East Quarter: Otherwise known as the Merchant Quarter or Caravanner Quarter earns its name from the number of privately owned businesses as well as the the caravan stalls and gates. Some of the businesses include: The Falling Star: Local bar with a moonshine still in the basement, and a rustic frontier town sort of vibe. It's run by a married couple who live in the upstairs apartment. The Guard House: Local weapon and armor vendor. Run by a man who believes himself to be the descendant of a long lost viking king. Radiation does funny things to the mind. Caravanners Corner: A collection of empty stalls where the travelling caravans can do business with the local populace of Harpers Ferry. The Clinic: The old Free States clinic which has been reopened for the general public. Run by a woman with the rank of Veteran Savior. Harpers Ferry Emporium: A shop dedicated to selling general miscellaneous things like building materials, fertilizer, or home decor. Co-run by a young settler woman, and vendor bot Wallace himself. Don't ask to have a tab opened. The West Quarter: Also known as the Residential Quarter, contains the private homes for most of the citizens of Harpers Ferry. The privately owned hotel is run on the Eastern side of this quarter. The Misty View provides room and board for those with caps enough to pay. Owned by a rather illusive man, the face of the hotel is a bubbly receptionist. Trading history Harpers Ferry had always been occupied by the Free States post-war. Before succumbing to the Scorched in mid 2096, they had an active deal with the Bend dating back to winter of 2090. Their role in the trade was to provide the tunnel with the plants necessary for the creation of chems for recreational use - such as psycho, buffout, mentats, and so on, as well as some amount of food. In exchange they received medicine, scrap and other random goods that started coming through the Bend. The deal set up in winter of 2103 largely mimics the deal back then, with the addition of some other resources from both sides. After the Brotherhood mostly fell in the nineties, and the Free States were eventually wiped out due to nobody being able to effectively control the situation in the Southern Bog, the Free States today opted for a different approach. After the battle with the Scorchbeast Queen in April of 2104, Harpers Ferry decided on a mutually beneficial military pact with the Brotherhood, who had since moved entirely to Camp Venture. They would stand together against the Enclave should the need arise. Category:Locations Category:Free States